echostars_pensievefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Page Revamp
Teresa Black Determined • Compassionate • Intelligent This character belongs to Echostar Relationships Family 'Ferlen Black-' My husband, my rock, loyal and caring... there aren't enough words to describe him. I liked him for a long time, since around my third year at Hogwarts. It took a few years before it finally turned into something more than friendship... but then my grandmother died. I learned she had been a Squib all along, and as I processed through the life she had really lived and the truth about my blood purity, I pushed everyone away, and didn't contact Ferlen at all- not even to break it off. When I returned to England, I ran into Ferlen at the ice cream parlor, and we were able to talk everything through. That's the thing about Ferlen- he is forgiving, and his love is unconditional. It's rare to find- I know how lucky I am to have him. We rekindled our friendship, and ultimately our love. He helped me get the job at the Ministry. It wasn't long before he proposed and we were married. Ferlen has told me that nothing can ever take his love away... even when I deceived him to work on Dark Magic, his love remained. When I broke down in apology awhile later, he told me that his forgiveness is always freely offered. I regret that I can't seem to break free of the hold this Dark magic has on me... but now we have our daughter to care for. Perhaps as my priority shifts to family, I can break free. I don't know how else to describe Ferlen's love... his actions speak for themselves. 'Rose Black-' My darling little daughter. The most expressive eyes, the cutest little nose, her tiny fingers grabbing my shirt... she's perfect. She's mine and Ferlen's, to love and protect for as long as we live. Every time I look at her, I am so happy and so sad at the same time, when I allow myself to feel it. Her delivery was a bit rough- my water broke early, due to Braxton Hicks contractions and Renee knocking me to the ground in what looked like a suicide attempt. After that I was stuck in the hospital for a week while they delayed the birth, giving her little girl as much time as possible to grow and be born healthy. It took twenty hours for her to be born once the labor started- it was complicated because I can't feel pain naturally anymore. It's a side effect of my work with the Cruciatus Curse- so I can only feel pain if I really concentrate. But she came, and she came healthy, smiling, and perfect. We'll love and protect her forever. 'Babcia-' Babcia is the Polish word for grandmother- and that's what I always called her. She was a Squib, though my sisters and I did not know this until towards the end of her life. She spent most of her years in Polish, but moved to the United States when she married my grandfather. When my mother married my father, my grandparents moved back to Poland. Babcia told lots of stories about Poland, taught me the language, and immersed me in the culture as much as she could whenever I came to visit. I was very attached to her, and very hurt when the truth came out. As I immersed myself in her life, I seriously began to question myself and my own understanding of Muggle and Wizard. I'm a lot like her... we share the same determination and compassion- and, I realize now, our tendency to keep secrets. 'Michael and Carol Waters-' My parents. My relationship with them is very strained... and very fake. They hardly even contact me these days, too involved in their great adventures with Elizabeth outside the country to even send an owl. But I suppose it's better that way- they've refused to address the core issues that prompted me to withdraw myself from them. Elizabeth has always been the best sister- leaving Mary and I on our own in too many respects. But we could have still worked it out... but then two major things happened. First, they forbade me from visiting Mary in the hospital without one of them present- and, by the way, they barely visited. So I had a choice- I could leave Mary in the hospital scared and alone, or I could find a way to deceive my parents and visit her. The sacrifices I made... I blame my parents for that. The second thing is Luke... they refused to help cure him of his cancer. I know it could have been done- and I didn't know how to get it done- but I thought this was my chance. I could begin my relationship with my parents anew, because they would save my best friend. Instead, their reaction ripped any chance of a relationship to pieces. I never saw them the same way again. I want a better relationship with them, especially for Rose's sake... but in order to do that, I would have to bring up those issues, which from their words and actions, they dismissed long ago. 'Mary Waters-' My older sister. She has such a tender heart and a great inner strength to her. Our relationship has rarely been difficult- we have always understood each other. I was the protector growing up, even though she was older. The first time she fainted, I was terrified. She began fainting up to five times a day, without warning, and she was quite dizzy when she came to. The Healers still don't have an exact name for what the illness is or what caused it. But she would go to St. Mungo's for months at a time- she started very late at Hogwarts. She hated being stuck in that hospital room. When she wasn't feeling especially poorly, I'd sneak her out through the window and down the tree, just to lie on the grass and talk. When Mary was home, we'd play in the trees and run through the forest looking for flowers. I think that's why Mary likes the sun and flowers so much. Anyway, after one of our escapades outside, my parents forbade me from visiting her. There was no way I was going to not take care of my sister. I snuck out of the house to take the Knight Bus over to the hospital. They didn't really give me an allowance, so I had to find a means to get money. They always liked it when I sang, so I tried out for the school musical and got a supporting role. We would go out for cast parties and dinners all the time, and I would ask my parents for money to get food. Then I'd blow off the party and go to the hospital to see my sister. I made trips to Gringotts to convert the Muggle money to Wizard coins. Mary doesn't know about any of this... she was too sick to pick up on what was going on, and I wasn't about to burden her. I suppose I could tell her now that it's over... but there wouldn't be much point. It would just feel like I was praising myself. Besides, when I left for Poland, Mary had to fend for herself... and she got involved in such a sad lifestyle. When she confessed, I had my say with a couple of those men who hurt her. I'm surprised that Mary forgave me so easily for leaving her alone... but that's how Mary is. Now she has Benjamin, and I'm just so glad to see that she's happy and safe with him. 'Benjamin Flaherty-' Soon he will be my brother-in-law. I'm glad to see Mary happy with him, and because of him. My own relationship with him appears a bit strained- I misinterpreted his intentions when he bought that house. I thought he was going to ask Mary to move in with him... I wasn't anticipating a marriage proposal. But he's shown over and over that he's committed, and true to his word. I still don't think he completely trusts me though- but I suppose that's okay. I'm not sure I would trust me either.